But A Drop Into the Ocean
by LilyoftheValley77
Summary: Eight years after the end of season two. When Tenzin suggests a sabbatical to recharge, Korra discovers what it is that she has been missing the whole time. Borra.
1. Chapter 1

She closed her eyes, listening to nothing but the sound of the gentle waves crash upon the shore. She thought about how strong the water element truly was; gentle and comforting as it may be to her, it had the power to erode away the earth; to reduce boulders into pebbles over time, to even eliminate entire islands.

Still, it provided her a small amount of solace; and solace was what she desperately needed lately. The past eight years had proven difficult; people had challenged her decision to keep the portal open to the spirit world, and chaos ensued. Luckily, the chaos had been limited to small pockets around the world, but it had still been tedious work. It had also been lonely work; often times sending her to the corners of the world or the deep crevices of the spirit world.

Korra finally felt as if the worlds might settling, finally finding a desperately needed balance. Ironically, as the worlds began to find peace and serenity, the Avatar felt herself grow more anxious with each passing day, week, year. She had worked constantly over the almost decade, allowing little time for herself or to cultivate or maintain friendships.

It was Tenzin and Jinora that identified the need for Korra to take a break. Tenzin tried to gently suggest it; Jinora flat out ordered it. It was with relief that Korra finally relented and agreed to take a break.

Jinora could handle any issues that should pop up between their world and the spirit realm. If she was honest with herself, Jinora probably was the best fit for the job. She understood the spirit world in a way, that despite the Avatar's best efforts, she ever would. The Spirits respected the girl, and she had a natural gift to defuse any escalated situation. So when Tenzin finally agreed that it was time for Jinora to go and explore the world, Korra gave a large sigh of relief at the help she would provide. And when they both suggested to Korra that she take a sabbatical for a few months, to recharge, regroup, she jumped at the opportunity, her weary soul in desperate need of the break.

So here she stood, on one of the many docks of Republic City, suitcase in hand, waiting for a ship that would take her to off to a summer retreat in the Fire Nation.

"Not even going to tell us that you arrived in Republic City and then you are going to take off without saying a word, Avatar?"

She looked down at the dock, the curves of a much needed smile coming to her lips as she recognized the voice she hadn't heard in over three years. "Asami!"

She dropped her suitcase and turned around, surprised to be greeted by her three oldest friends. She first turned to Asami, who was beautiful as ever, her hair perfectly coifed and smile genuine. She was still stylish in a way that Korra could never hope to be.

She turned to her old love, Mako. His face serious but kind as always, holding the special smile that was always for her. He stood with his arms folded expectantly, his stance wide.

Finally, there was good old Bolin, his smile only slightly less goofy then when they were teenagers, waving at her enthusiastically.

Each looked more mature, now that they had all reached their mid-twenties, but it was as if a day had not passed. She attempted to wrap her arms around them all simultaneously, finally giving up when they fell in a tangle of limbs. She got up off the ground, wiping the dirt off her water tribe clothes. She couldn't help blush a little, embarrassed that she hadn't even called them to let them know she was even going to be here. "I'm sorry, I haven't even been here for two hours and I am already taking off again. I'm an awful friend. How did you know I was here?"

"Well," Mako started. "Tenzin gave us a heads up several weeks ago that he gently suggested that you take a vacation, and from the looks of it, you needed it."

"That bad, huh?" Korra knew that her hair was slightly frazzled and she hadn't slept well in weeks.

"No, not that bad." Asami gently put a hand on her shoulder and winked. "Nothing a little girl time can't fix."

It was then that Korra spied the suitcases that each were holding. She caught Bolin staring knowingly at her, as he waited for her to connect the dots. "Wait… you are going with me."

Her old friend broke out in a grin. "Ding, ding, ding! And we have a winner folks!"

"But…"

Bolin interrupted. "We all took time off to go accompany the Avatar on her trip. A little sun, a little time on the beach…"

"But I can't ask that! Asami, your business! Mako, you're the top detective in the city now! And Bolin, isn't the tourney season about the start? What about the Fire Ferrets?"

Mako stepped up to her, looking her in the eyes. "The city will be fine. It's not as if we don't have other detectives and I am not sure when the last time I took a real vacation was. Honestly, Chief Beifong was happy to see me ask."

Asami fiddled with her bag before glancing up. "Business will be fine as well. I have a couple of people in place now who I trust implicitly and can run things for a few weeks. Besides, if an emergency comes up, I can reach them by phone."

Korra then turned to Bolin. His smile lessened, and he took a step towards her slowly. Korra was surprised to see sad eyes trained on her. "I suffered an injury off season that the healers couldn't fix completely, so I don't need to worry about playing this year."

Korra stepped up to the man, wrapping her arms around him. Her body leaned into his strong frame, and she felt his arms return his embrace. She took a deep breath and relaxed immediately, she had forgotten how much she missed his hugs. "I'm sorry. I should have known. I should have been there."

He squeezed slightly, his voice soft in her ear. "You don't need to apologize. When I wrote you, I left it out. I thought that if I didn't commit it to paper, it wasn't real. You know? I was sure I was going to heal just fine and be ready for the season. I made Asami and Mako not mention anything to you either. I knew you would come back to check on me, and I didn't want to take you away from your duties."

He pulled away and all traces of seriousness were gone. He grinned goofily. "So, it looks like we all need a vacation. What do you say, Korra, can we come along? Please? Pretty please?"

She laughed at his big emerald eyes pleading with her. "How can I deny that face?" She glanced at all three of them, and felt lighter than she had in a long time. "Thank you so much. This is just what I needed."


	2. Chapter 2

Even with the advances in marine transportation over the years, the ride on the ship was going to be longer than the Avatar would have liked. Korra still did not see why Tenzin wouldn't let her just borrow the air bison, her preferred method of transportation for long distances. Tenzin had muttered something about the air bison being a reminder of her Avatar duties. Korra had argued that she would never be able to fully step away from the role of Avatar, so why would it matter if she traveled by air bison, or not? But her former mentor would not relent and she really did not feel like pushing it farther. Tenzin was often far more stubborn then her.

Besides, she could use the extra time to reacquaint herself with her friends. After all, it had been three years since she had the opportunity to see any of them. Yesterday, they had all settled into their cabins and then they were up the entire night, updating Korra on what they had each been up to. Asami and Mako shared plenty of humorous stories from their careers; Bolin did as well, but he stayed away from talking about the accident or anything immediately afterwards.

Korra was curious about it, but respectively stayed away from the subject. She did not want to drudge up any bad memories. After all, this was the start to their vacation; they should all be having a good time.

It was only when the suns first rays began to make an appearance that each of them retired to their own rooms. Korra had plopped down on her bed and promptly passed out, her body falling into a blessedly dreamless sleep. When she awoke, she found herself disoriented; it was a position that she often found herself in, a job hazard of being the avatar. She did not hear any activity from the attached cabins, which meant that the others had already left or were still sleeping.

She sauntered to the dining hall, finding the options available at that time of day limited. She settled for a couple pieces of fruit, before making her way out to the main deck. The avatar immediately found herself staring into the depths of the ocean, the waves like her mind as of late - turbulent and murky. She sighed, gripping the railing tightly, desperately wanting to understand where this restlessness of hers was coming from.

The water bender spied out of the corner of her eye Mako and Asami sitting closely together, talking. Mako slowly intertwined his fingers in Asami's, the business magnate smiling shyly in return at the fire bender.

Korra heard footprints coming up behind her, and before she could turn, Bolin stepped up beside her, placing his elbows on the rail, letting out a relaxing sigh.

Korra smiled at the appearance of the earth bender, taking in his windswept hair. Without thinking, she pushed a piece of hair out of his eye, her fingers grazing his forehead lightly in the process. His eyes met hers for a moment, and she blushed, awkwardly moving her hand back down to her side. Korra coughed and jerked her head in the direction of Mako. "So… what is that about?"

Bolin looked for a brief moment to see what she was talking about. "Jealous?" he teased, winking at her.

She elbowed him playfully. "Haven't been in about seven and a half years. But seriously, what is that about? They look awfully cozy together. I thought she was dating some hotshot businessman and Mako was with some girl from the fire nation."

Bolin stretched his arms over his head before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know. But you know how those two are. Forever on again, off again. I guess they are back on? I know the fire bender chick didn't work out with Mako. He found her too clingy. And the businessman? Well, I have no idea."

"But it's been years since they have dated! I guess I assumed that they were permanently done as a couple. I am just glad I got off that Mako, Asami, Korra carousel ride I was on years ago. But it seems like those two stayed right on it."

"Maybe since it's been years, now is finally the right time for them," he replied seriously. "If you want my professional opinion-"

Korra laughed. "Professional?"

"Hey, I just said professional. I didn't say what kind of profession." He grinned. "Anyways, if you want my normal, everyday, non professional, but ruggedly handsome opinion, I don't think they have ever really gotten over one another after the last break up a few years ago. There has always been some… tension."

Korra pondered over that. "Well, maybe this vacation is just what they need." She responded softly. She turned to face him directly. She might as well be nosey. "What about you? How is your love life?"

Bolin grinned, his green eyes shining. "Mine? Oh you know. The ladies _love_ me."

"Bolin, ever the steady relationship guy."

"Hey! I can't help it if they crave a little of the Bolin!" Korra snickered at Bolin's retort. Bolin looked down at the wooden deck and when he gazed up at her again, his face changed. Gone was the Bolin from years ago, the goofy façade replaced with a maturity, her eyes transfixed on his emerald orbs. "But seriously, a steady relationship requires someone actually caring who you are beyond Bolin, the pro-bender or mover star. Someone who wants know the real Bolin."

Korra took his hand, squeezing it. "Well, I think the real Bolin is pretty great."

She wasn't counting on the tiny flip her stomach did at the genuine smile he returned in response.


End file.
